Maximum Ride Max To The Second Power
by Leo-Sama
Summary: Max and the Flock are convinced it's a sign of wrong-doings when Max starts having dreams from the past. So when they take a side trip to visit Dr. Martinez and they meet up with Max's younger sister Fringe, what could be the turnout?
1. Dreaming

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride Or Any Of The Characters Except Fringe & Yo-yo. (Who Are Not In This Chapter But They Will Be Soon!) The rest of the characters are the works of the awesome James Patterson!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dreaming

I was 99.9 percent sure I was dreaming.

Why you ask? Two reasons. One, I was in the stupid jeans i had worn for eight months when we were on the run from the School. And two, Erasers were chasing me. You heard right. I was being chased by the devil's guard dogs themselves. Some of you may be wondering: Why is it strange that you are being chased by Erasers?And those of you wondering this have obviously not read the third book and should abandon reading this one until that one is comeplete. Got it?

Where was I? Oh yes. I was running. Running faster than a speeding bullet. My feet pounding against the ground in my old worn out sneakers, I ran and ran and ran. I could hear the vicious howls of the Erasers behind me. I could here the guns being cocked as they grew nearer. I could see light in the distance...and then I was falling...hmm...hadn't I had this dream before? I snapped open my wings and almost cried out as I was jerked upward. Yup...definetely had this dream before.

I knew what I had to do to wake up. I clamped my wings shut and began to fall. As I neared twenty feet from the ground, I could already feel my bones breaking, my heart stopping. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

And then I woke up.

"Max?" It was Angel, "Your thoughts were scary. Are you OK?" She knew how I was just by reading my thoughts. Ah, what a wonderful 8-year-old she was. She walked slowly from my doorway and jumped up on my bed to sit in my lap.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." I reasured her, stroking her hair. She squirmed, as if my thoughts were giving away too much for me to lie, "We'll talk in the morning." She sighed and leaped to her feet, walking back to my door and closed it behind her. I fell back on my pillow and groaned.

"You're such a liar." I grabbed a pillow from the floor and threw it at Fang, "You know it's true. You've always been quite the liar, I must say. Remember when you - " That was when the alarm clock flew. He chuckled to himself and rolled over in his bed, soon snoring peacefully.

Oh how I would dred waking up the next day.

* * *

**Feedback! Feedback! Feedback! I Wanna Know What You Think! I Promise, The Button Doesn't Bite.**

**~Leo-Sama**


	2. Explanations

**Again, I own none of the characters, besides Fringe and Yo-yo. (Who I promise you will meet soon :D)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Explanations

I shook the kids awake that morning and they all groggily walked downstairs to our kitchen...oh yeah. We have a house. And a car. And a cat! Okay to the house thing was my idea. Once I was sure we were safe, I had gone all mom on the Flock. So we bought a house. And Angel pestered me until we bought a cat. And let's just say something you don't want to do is leave a loaded credit card and a car magazine in a room with just Iggy and The Gasman.

So it's introduction time for those of you who were too stupid to reas the first four books! There are six of us in the Flock not counting Total, our talking dog. So in order it's me (Max) I'm sixteen, Fang, sixteen, Iggy, sixteen (Repetitive, huh?) Nudge, fourteen, The Gasman, ten, and Angel, eight. Guess what Total can fly now!

So I poured a bowl of Cheerios and fell into an armchair in front of the TV and ate the Cheerios absent mindedly. When Angel sat on my lap, the Cheerios didn't move.

"So what happened last night?" She asked curiously, "I saw some things in your thoughts I know I've seen before." I groaned and put my Cheerios on the table.

"Ok Angel. Remember when we lived in the E house and I used to dream of running away from the School?" She nodded, "I had that dream again." Everyone looked up and took a step toward my chair while I explained.

"But why?" Angel whined, "It's so confusing!" She rubbed her temples and I squeezed her tight in my arm.

"It's OK sweetie everything will be fine." I said comfortingly.

"Max!" She snapped, squirming away from me, "No it won't! These visions...they're a sign!" She got down from the chair and ran up the stairs to her room. She came back and handed me a book. My mouth was wide open. She flipped to a page and pointed to an article about visions from the past.

_"In scientific history, no one has ever listened to the people who have visions in their head which they've seen before...why you ask? Because scientists know they are wrong. It has been proven that when one has a vision they have seen before or a 'de-ja-vu' that it is a sign that they have done something wrong with their life._

_Are you having visions? Hmm?_

_Well then it's a sign!_

_Retracing one's steps through the events of their life is a key way to figure out what the deed they did wrong was. Many teenage mothers have found themselves seeing things in dreams that tell them they were wrong to get pregnant. Maybe you should be seeing a psychiatrist instead of reading this book!"_

I slammed the book shut and stood, throwing it to the floor. I couldn't believe this! Angel was implying that I had done something wrong? I scoffed. Then...I considered. I fell back into the seat and sighed, massaging my temples.

"OK gang." I said, calling the already-to-close-for-comfort Flock to attention, "We've got something serious on our hands..." I looked around, clasping my hands together, "We did something wrong."

* * *

**Please, I need your feedback so I know if I stink or not! So click the poor lonely green button. I will be ever-so-happy if you do! :)**

**~Leo**


	3. The Max Way

**Once Again, Fang, Iggy, Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dr. M, Ella, and Jeb are not mine. Just Fringe and Yoyo. (Next chapter I'm about to pee my pants I can't wait for yall to see it :D)**

**PS: Sparkleglitz01 - MY FIRST REVIEW! WOO!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Max Way

Fang ran his fingers through his hair, "So how are we going to figure this out?"

"I don't know!" I groaned, leaning back against the cusiony chair, "Angel, what do _you _think we should do?" She just stared at me. I made a motion with my hands, "Anything?"

"Hmm...the only person who knows more about everything we've done than us is...Jeb." We all stiffened. Was he really the person we had to turn to? I didn't want to know. I reached for the phone, but I mis-calculated my landing and my hand ended up in my soggy Cheerios. I yanked it up and milk wnet everywhere. Leo, our cat, was there in a split second.

We all laughed.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mom (Dr. Martinez), "Hello?" It was Ella, my half-sister.

"Hey, Ella. It's Max." She squealed with glee, "Is mom there?" I could hear her handing the phone over to Dr. M.

"Max?" She asked, her voice shakey.

"Hey, Mom." She sucked in a breath, probably to avoid crying. I hadn't talk to her in over a year since we settled in Denver, "I need to talk to you. Do you know where Jeb is?" She sighed and told me he was looking for work...I wondered what happened to the School. What ever. I explained the whole thing with my dreams and Angel's book and she listened intently.

"What are you going to do?" Dr. M asked, worry cloudign her voice.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea - " She cut me off.

"What? What are you going to do, Max?"

"Uh..." I tried to think of something quickly. I had no idea in my brain whatsoever. I had just said that so calm her down! Geez. I was sixteen! Sixteen year olds aren't supposed to know what they're going to do in dier situations.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Do you have room for six bulky bird kids, a talking dog and a kitten?"

* * *

**Ok so here is where things get going. I have two ideas squirming around in my head right now so don't pressure me to write more, okay?**

**However, if you review then I will write as much as you want!**

**~Leo**


End file.
